


baby, it's cold outside.

by ninisalazarroberts



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas Fluff, Established Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, F/M, Fluff, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninisalazarroberts/pseuds/ninisalazarroberts
Summary: in which Ricky Bowen tries to get Nini Salazar Roberts to spend the night during one of Salt Lake's biggest snowstorms.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	baby, it's cold outside.

The credits of the ‘Polar Express’ rolled across the screen, and Nini sat up, rubbing her eyes. 

“I think I should head home.” She said softly, moving the blanket to the side of the couch and standing up.

“Come on, just stay a little longer.” Ricky argued, getting up off the couch and wrapping his arms around her waist. “Too cold outside.”

She chuckled, moving his arms from around her waist, walking towards his front door and grabbing her jacket off the hook. “I have to go.”

“Baby, just stay a little longer.”

She put her jacket on, zipping it up before slipping on her shoes. “Ricky, it’s late.”

“Ni, it’s bad outside-”

  
  
“No, it’s not.” She walked over to him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” 

“Bud, is Nini still here?” Mike said, walking out of the office.

“I was just going to head home.” She replied, her hand resting on Ricky's arm.

“Kiddo, there’s a big snowstorm that’s supposed to hit. I don’t know how safe it is for you to drive.”

She sighed, walking over to the window and pulling back the curtain, Ricky appearing right behind her. “Wow, it’s really coming down out there.”

“Stay the night.” He mumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“I don’t know-”

“Come on, we can watch the ‘Polar Express’ again.”

A small laugh escaped her lips, and she let go of the curtain, turning to look at him. “I’ll just call one of my moms to come get me. I don’t want to intrude-”

“You're not intruding if I’m asking.” He replied, keeping his hands on her waist. “Dad, can Nini stay the night?”

  
  
“Sure!” Mike called back, having disappeared into the office again.

“See? Dad’s cool with it.” He said softly, turning back to face her. “Stay the night.”

“I’ve never stayed the night at your house before.”

“Sure you have.”

“Not as your  _ girlfriend _ .” 

“So? It’s like a sleepover. Except I get to kiss you.”

She rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. “You’re a dork.”

“Stay the night.”

“What’ll our friends think?”   


  
“Who cares what they think?”   


  
She sighed, sitting down on the couch. “I don’t know.”

“Ni, it’s not safe for you to drive.” He sat down next to her on the couch, resting a hand on her leg. “I’m just looking out for your safety.”

She was quiet for a minute, thinking it over. “Okay. Let me check with my moms.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket, sending a text to her moms.

_ Can I stay the night at Ricky’s? Mike said there’s a really bad snowstorm outside, and doesn't think it’s safe for me to drive. _

A couple minutes later, her phone dinged, and she looked at the text, Ricky reading over her shoulder. 

_ Sure, honey. Stay safe! We’ll see you tomorrow. :) _

“See? They said it’s okay.” Ricky said, his eyes on her.

“You’re persistent, aren’t you?”   


  
“Stay.”

She stood up, unzipping her jacket. “Fine.” 

He grabbed her jacket as she slipped it off her shoulders, hanging it back up by the door. She slipped off her shoes, placing them back in their spot by the door, and sat back down on the couch, Ricky disappearing into the kitchen.

“What are you doing?”   


  
“Making hot chocolate.” He responded, coming back into the living room a couple minutes later and handing her a mug.

“Thank you.” She replied softly, grabbing the blanket from the edge of the couch and draping it over both of them. She took a small sip of her hot chocolate before curling up into his side, carefully holding the mg so she didn’t spill anything.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, putting on another Christmas movie. 


End file.
